Four Seasons
by Minako-chan2
Summary: 365 days, a year, four seasons...whichever way you put it, Usagi has been drifting around lifelessly while Mamoru is doing very much the same thing. What is keeping our favorite couple apart?


Four Seasons  
By Minako-chan  
cupid_teacup@hotmail.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I know I haven't been writing much,  
heck, I haven't written AT ALL, but here's a little something something  
that was inspired by a song called "You'll Always Come To Mind" from  
the soundtrack of a Japanese drama called "Hitotsu No Shita" (Under   
the Same Roof). The complete lyrics is at the bottom of the story.  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own Sailor Moon (I do, however, own Mamo-chan,  
but that's arguable to many) nor the songs "You'll Always Come To Mind",  
sung by Rosa Puss(the Japanese version of the song is sung by the group   
Le Couple) and "Where We Belong" sung by Wayne Hernandez. Music by   
Toshifumi Hinata.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It has been a year," Motoki chattered away a short while after he  
took a seat across from his best friend, the dark and handsome Chiba  
Mamoru - the perfect embodiment of sophistication and mysteriousness.  
  
Mamoru ran a hand through his ebony hair, and watched passersby on  
the other side of the window, never once paying heed to what the blonde  
sitting across from him was saying.  
  
"One year..." The thought rang through his mind, like a bell continuing  
to echo inside his head. One year today, he thought.  
  
Mamoru set his coffee mug down firmly and clasped his long fingers around  
it. He exhaled softly and looked up at the ceiling. His normally handsome  
features were contorted, and anyone, whether they knew Mamoru or not, could  
tell by a short glance that he was living in misery. He closed his eyes  
and exhaled again, then opened them to focus on Motoki.  
  
"...why did you?"  
  
Mamoru caught only the last of what Motoki was saying. He blinked twice  
and licked his chapped lips, his expression blank.  
  
Motoki shook his head and sighed softly, but not out of frustration. He  
reached out and his hands tore Mamoru's away from the coffee mug. That  
was when Mamoru realized how much his own hands were trembling, and how  
cold they were, compared to Motoki's.  
  
"I asked - why did you break up with Usagi? I know I've asked you many  
times before, but you never gave me an answer. What went wrong?"  
  
  
*I found this letter today, it was signed "I love you"  
Brought me to a time, when your love was mine  
Seems we just couldn't get enough  
It was good the whole year through  
Spring, Summer, Winter, and Fall  
  
  
Mamoru averted his eyes from Motoki's and focused on a waiter who was  
laughing with a customer.  
  
"Mamoru - one year. One year of misery. For what reason? Is it  
worth so much pain?"  
  
  
*Remembering the time, when our worlds were one  
The time, when we had so much fun  
  
  
Mamoru turned his head back to stare out the window. He could see her  
face among the crowds. He could see his beloved Odango running down  
the streets at high speeds, with her cute uniform lifting enough to show  
her creamy skin on her stomach, her short skirt flapping against her long  
legs, her school bag swinging high. She would stumble when she reached  
the corner, and she would bow to whomever she happened to bump into.  
  
But even though he could see her face, she wasn't there anymore. She had  
moved a year ago to attend a different school. Her parents thought it  
best for her to take initiative and were proud she wanted a change and  
be away from distractions so she could focus on her studies. Little did  
they know that she just wanted a change. A change where Mamoru would  
never be a part of her life again. He knew because that was what she told  
him when she phoned him the night she left at the airport. By the time he   
reached the terminal, there was no one around. Her friends refused to speak   
to him, and it had been a year since the four girls even looked in his   
direction.  
  
"Look at you, Mamoru-kun. Sure, you're well dressed. You're wearing   
tailored suits, your hair is always perfect, you go to a school that no  
normal people could possibily enter...you always appear composed.  
Is that how you feel inside?"  
  
  
*You'll always have a place in my heart  
Always be endings and beginnings  
I never knew such a feeling could exist  
Won't you come back and let me feel life again?  
  
  
The automatic doors beside their booth opened and highheeled footsteps  
slowed as they reached them.  
  
"'Toki-chan, are you ready?" A feminine voice spoke. The two men looked  
up to see Reika, Motoki's fiancee. She looked at Mamoru and nodded,   
smiling briefly to be polite.  
  
"Ohayo." Mamoru said, watching as Reika reached out a hand which Motoki  
instinctively held and stood up.  
  
"Think about what I said, Mamoru, and give me a definite answer. You will  
have to give an answer sooner or later. And I'd rather hear it sooner,   
because..." Motoki leaned in closer, but Reika elbowed him in the stomach  
before he could continue.  
  
"Because...?" Mamoru uttered.  
  
"Come on, 'Toki-chan. We're late." Reika pulled Motoki up to stand and   
dragged him out of the cafe as if she was an impatient child not wanting  
to miss an exciting trip.  
  
Mamoru watched as the couple headed outside, pausing briefly in front of  
the entrance for a kiss as a greeting. Mamoru knew it was a ritual the  
two shared; he also knew that was what he enjoyed, too, with his Usako.  
  
His eyes watered at the thought. She had not left him enough time to explain,  
that he did all that - the breakup - for her safety. He left her because  
he loved her too, too much. He loved her too much to have to bear with the  
thought that she would come to harm if he stayed with her. So, obeying  
the phantom in his dreams, he chose to leave. And for a whole year, his  
sleep was dreamless, but restless. He walked around for 365 days, looking  
very much like everyone else, but his soul had drifted away somewhere. He  
knew that when Usagi left on the plane, she had taken his heart with her.  
  
  
*And whenever I see trees shedding their leaves in the fall  
You'll always come to my mind  
And whenever I see children making angels in snow  
You'll always come to my mind  
  
  
His attention went back to the couple standing outside. As they walked  
pass the window where Mamoru sat, Motoki looked back at him and mouthed  
the rest of the speech he was not quite able to finish.  
  
"Because," Motoki mouthed, "Usagi-chan is back." Mamoru's eyes widened  
as he registered the newfound information. The last he saw before he  
decided to dash out of the cafe was Motoki's smiling face.  
  
Usagi is back, Mamoru thought excitedly.   
  
No, -Usako- is back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He ran through the streets with the wind blowing in his back. He smiled,  
thinking that somehow, even the winds were encouraging him. Without  
even thinking, he knew where his legs were carrying him.  
  
When he reached the destination, he leaned forward and panted, trying  
to recompose himself, to catch his breath at least.  
  
He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and lifted a white knuckle to  
the door which was painted light pink, his Usako's favorite color.  
  
  
*I miss you more than words can say, where did we go wrong?  
Give me a second chance, to hold you in my arms again  
I'll love you better this time, and I'll never let you go  
Spring, Summer, Winter, and Fall  
  
  
  
Laughter roared on the other side of the door, and tears streamed down  
his cheeks before he knew it. A year of misery fell in droplets down his  
chiseled face. He leaned his forehead on the door and let his fist   
uncurl, his palm sliding down the door along with the rest of his body.  
He didn't know how long he sat in front of Usagi's house, listening to  
silence, then laughter, then silence again, and occasionally, joyous   
crying, at what he assumed, for Usagi's return.  
  
His heart screamed for him to knock on the door, so he could once again  
see the face he loved ever so much, but the other side of his heart  
told him, warned him, not to. He realized how selfish he was to think  
he could knock on the door, see her face, and satisfy himself while  
bringing back so much pain and horrible memories to his beloved. How  
unfair was he to expect her to come into his open arms willingly after  
a year apart? The thought of bringing more tears to her lively ocean  
blue eyes caused him to shudder. The realization of what a selfish,  
heartless man he was brought him to his feet. He glanced at the window  
of her room, seeing it slightly open, and her light blue bunny curtains  
flapping when the cool breeze blew. He could see her silouette moving  
about; when he saw it approach the window, he walked away down the  
darkened streets, illuminated dimly by the yellow streetlights, his  
head down, and his hands stuffed in his pockets.   
  
  
*Remembering the time, when you needed me  
The time, I loved you endlessly  
  
  
Usagi leaned out to close the window when the night air became too chilly  
for her. She was pulling the curtains together when she saw a figure  
strolling away from her direction. Rubbing her eyes, she thought it  
was only her imagination that Mamoru would be coming to see her. Why  
would he after he stated so clearly a year ago that he didn't love her  
anymore? Her eyes welled up with tears and she sat by the window,   
watching the figure, whoever it was, walk away from her, like a year  
ago when she watched her Mamo-chan do the very same thing. It seemed  
she had been chasing and chasing, only to see his back turned to her,  
walking out of her life.  
  
She walked to her night table and opened the drawer, pulling out an   
envelope with an American stamp. She had written him a long letter  
during her stay at her new school, but she never had the courage to  
send it. She left no return address, though she doubted he would   
actually go to America to find her. She'd rather keep it as a memory   
of her love for the dear man who used to love her the way she loved   
him. The way she still loved him.  
  
She opened up the letter to the last page. In shaky calligraphy, her  
emotions at the time of writing it were evident - the pen dug into the  
page, making dents on the back of the page. The ink ran from her tears  
on the last sentences before she signed her name:   
  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan. I don't know what went wrong, but whatever it  
is, know in your heart that wherever you may be, whenever you feel   
alone, one person in this world loves you unconditionally, even though  
you may not return her love. That person is me. If by chance you change  
your mind, come back to me. Aishiteru, Mamo-chan. Always and forever."  
  
"One year today..." She whispered, staring at the letter in awe of her  
own powerful words of love. "I wonder what you're doing now, Mamo-chan...  
are you thinking of me?"  
  
When she returned to Tokyo, she seemed like a new person. She appeared  
so much happier, but she could never fool her friends. Her four senshi  
friends - Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako - had tried to cheer her up in  
numerous ways. Usagi smiled fondly at the thought of her best friends.  
Nobody but the four of them knew that during the one year she was away,  
nothing had changed. Everything everywhere reminded her of Mamo-chan.  
Buildings screamed his name, and everyone she met reminded her of him.  
  
**earlier that day**  
  
"Come on, cheer up, Usagi-chan!" The voice of Rei chirped inside her   
head. "You'll look back and laugh. You'll tell your children and your  
grandchildren what a jerk your first boyfriend was!"  
  
"That's right, Usagi-chan. Who needs guys anyway?" This coming from  
the boy-crazy Makoto, who happened to be eyeing a new waiter the moment  
she spoke those words.  
  
"I'll never have children." Usagi whispered, not meaning for it to come  
out loud for the girls to hear.  
  
"Nani?" They exclaimed in unison.  
  
"If they can't be Mamo-chan's...I'll never marry. I'll never be with  
another man." The determination shone in Usagi's eyes. Her voice had  
dropped and it trembled like her body. It was certaingly heartwrenching.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly. She must have looked pathetic enough, because Minako,  
the Goddess of Love, broke out in tears and ran into the bathroom. At  
the same time, the sky seemed to feel Usagi's pain and wept.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
Usagi carefully folded up the letter and placed it back into its envelope.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Let's go out for dinner!" Her father's voice called from   
the floor below, and frantically, Usagi wiped her wet cheeks with the  
back of her hand, and stuck the letter into the pocket of her shirt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ironically, the restaurant the Tsukino family went to was the restaurant  
Mamoru often brought Usagi to for their dates. Usagi took a deep breath,  
knowing that she would have to try her hardest not to let her emotions  
surface, and took a seat beside her mother.  
  
She gasped when she took a look at the place. Nothing seemed to have  
changed in the year she had been gone. She glanced at the table by the   
window where she knew she could see the ocean. For a brief moment,  
she saw Mamo-chan holding a champagne glass in his hand, raising it to  
his lips, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
  
*And whenever I see rainbows forming after the storm  
You'll always come to my mind  
And whenever I hear children singing their favorite songs  
You'll always come to my mind  
  
  
"Hellooooo, earth to Usagi!" Shingo, her little brother, waved his  
hand in front of her face while holding a dish out to her, offering to  
place some food onto her plate for her. This brought her out of her  
trance. Usagi blinked and in one swift moment, her hands flew up in   
surprise and knocked the plate down, its contents spilling over her  
new outfit.  
  
She stood up abruptly, and looked down at herself in disgust. Her  
eyes once again welled up, and she took in sharp breaths. Many   
people were staring at her now, some in disapproval as the restaurant  
was one of high class. She looked at many faces that were watching  
her, and all of them resembled her Mamo-chan's.  
  
"USAGI!" Her mother cried out when Usagi, without a word, grabbed her  
jacket and purse and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Her parents exchanged worried glances, and Shingo stared at his own  
plate, feeling guilty. The rest of the meal, they ate in silence.  
They knew when their daughter and sister needed to be alone, and at  
that instant, without a doubt, this family member needed time to  
heal by herself, from whatever it was that got her so choked up.  
  
When it was time to leave, Kenji, the father of the Tsukinos, wrapped  
a protective arm around his wife, who furrowed her brows and bent down  
to pick up an envelope that lay on the floor beside Usagi's seat.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Kenji asked as he put on her coat for her.  
  
The loving mother's eyes widened when she saw who the letter was  
addressed to, in her baby girl's writing; she also noticed the American  
stamp. With a knowing look on her face, she wiped some sauce off the  
envelope and tucked the letter into her own pocket.  
  
"It's nothing dear. It's nothing." She replied. Shingo trudged behind  
his parents, deep in thought, trying to figure out a way to cheer up  
his sister, even though he did not know the cause. Surely, spilling  
food in a public place was not the cause of such commotion, Shingo  
smiled to himself, he was quite certain Usagi was used to doing that   
in public.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bell above the arcade entrance doors jingled and immediately, the  
noise drowned out all composed thoughts the woman had in her head.  
  
"No wonder Usagi-chan loves this place!" She smiled as she watched   
children and teenagers played video games, eat ice cream, and chatted  
happily with one another.  
  
Motoki paused and the towel in his hand dropped onto the counter. His  
lips parted, and he tilted his head and peered at the familiar face  
that was looking straight in his direction. The woman straightened her  
coat and walked slowly to the counter and seated herself on a stool  
in front of Motoki.  
  
"How are you, ma'am?" Motoki asked politely while picking up his towel  
again to wipe the counter.  
  
"My, my. You don't recognize me, Motoki? It's only been a year or so  
since you showed up at my house for a party." Mrs. Tsukino winked  
at the young man.  
  
Motoki tilted his head again and could see the same mischievous glint  
in the woman's eyes as Usagi's. He grinned and rubbed the back of  
his neck sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Tsukino. It's been a while, I guess." He smiled. In a nearby  
booth, a young man with black hair looked up at the woman seated in front  
of his best friend. "How about a chocolate fudge sundae on the house? That   
is, -if- your taste in food is the same as your daughter's."  
  
"That's alright, Motoki." Mrs. Tsukino stopped Motoki with her hand when  
he was about to go to one of the machines to make her treat. "I'm here  
for a reason."  
  
Motoki looked around and glanced at Mamoru, who was watching him with  
interest.  
  
"Anything, Mrs. Tsukino." Motoki became serious and he pulled up his own  
stool and sat in front of her.  
  
Mamoru watched as the woman pulled an envelope from her purse and showed it  
to Motoki.  
  
"Would you happen to know this name, Motoki?" She handed the envelope to   
the startled blonde.  
  
"Mamoru-kun..." Motoki's voice trembled. "This...this is Usagi's writing."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino nodded. "Hai, it is my baby girl's. As you can see, she wrote  
this letter while she was still in America. Why she didn't send it, I   
wouldn't know. But I have a feeling it's important that the recipient gets  
it." Her voice lowered and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Tears   
formed in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Mrs. Tsukino? Did something happen to Usagi-chan?"   
Immediately, concern was written on Motoki's features.  
  
The woman wiped a tear that escaped from her eyes. "Hai. She's lucky to  
have friends like you and the girls...When she came back to Tokyo yesterday,  
I was so sure she is happy again. When she left for America, she was   
devastated. I never questioned her why, I was just sad that she felt that  
she couldn't come to me. But when she came back yesterday...I thought...I  
thought all that has changed. I thought she's my happy little girl again.  
But last night when we went to the restaurant to celebrate her homecoming,  
she...she was so choked up...she ran out of the restaurant."  
  
Motoki handed her a napkin to dry her tears as she continued.  
  
"When we left the restaurant afterwards, I found this letter on the floor.  
It must have fallen out of her pocket. I didn't dare to read it, but I was  
hoping this person...Chiba Mamoru...could tell me what happened to my  
baby."  
  
A long shadow cast over Mrs. Tsukino, and she wiped her eyes and looked up   
to see a handsome young man standing next to her.  
  
"Mrs. Tsukino, meet Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru, this is Usagi's mother." Motoki  
introduced the two, and walked away, leaving them to sort things out for  
someone that all three of them loved dearly, though Mamoru failed to ever  
admit it.  
  
"You are Chiba Mamoru?" Mrs. Tsukino tried to stop her chin from quivering,  
but another sob escaped her throat.  
  
"Hai." Mamoru sat on the stool next to her.  
  
"This," she looked down at the envelope on the counter, "is for you."  
  
Mamoru reached out, his heart aching when he saw the familiar writing and  
bunny figures on the stationary. He looked from the envelope to the woman,  
who looked at him with hopeful eyes, and looked back at the envelope.  
  
"Please, read it...maybe you can tell me what's happening in my daughter's  
life. She's right here but she seems so far away now. I am her mother and  
it just breaks my heart."  
  
The phantom of his dreams called out to him to turn away - to give back  
the unopened letter and hand it back politely to the woman. If he opened  
it, there was no turning back. Usako would come to harm.  
  
It was a mistake to look into the older woman's eyes. They were exactly  
like Usako's, except they had a bit of wiseness and knowingness that came  
with life's experiences. Mamoru swallowed and opened the envelope. The  
woman waited patiently while trying to calm herself, dabbing her eyes and  
cheeks with the napkins that Motoki offered her. She watched the young  
man carefully, and her own heart ached as she saw how hard he was trying  
to suppress his emotions, very much the way her own daughter did the night  
she left for America a year ago.  
  
*Winter or Spring, Summer or Fall  
You'll always come to my mind  
  
  
After what seemed like hours, Mamoru folded up the letter again, and placed  
a shaking hand over his heart, and clutched at his shirt tightly, his fist  
tightening, whitening his knuckle. His breath was short, and he once again  
looked at the older woman before him. The two remained speechless.  
  
Mamoru watched her, an older version of his Usako. He couldn't help but  
tremble when the woman reached out and touched his arm in a motherly   
manner. He knew where Usako's loving character came from. How many lives  
had the mother and daughter touched unknowingly?  
  
"You love her." Mrs. Tsukino whispered. Mamoru closed his eyes, letting  
a few tears escape, as he nodded slowly and almost painfully as he ignored  
the cries of the phantom of his dreams.  
  
She placed the envelope in his hands and closed his fingers over it. "How   
much longer can you two live like this? It's been four seasons far too long."  
  
Mamoru looked at her once more and this time, he saw his Usako's pleading  
eyes willing him to return.  
  
" 'If by chance you change your mind, come back to me. Aishiteru, Mamo-chan.   
Always and forever.' " Her voice called out to him in his heart.  
  
"Return to her, Mamoru." Mrs. Tsukino spoke after watching him in silence  
for prolonged minutes. "She's by the lake."  
  
Nodding, Mamoru did not bother to dry his tears before he bent down and  
kissed her cheek, and ran out of the arcade with the letter in his hand.  
Motoki stepped out from the other side of the counter and handed her his  
promised sundae.  
  
"Thought this might cheer you up." He winked when Mrs. Tsukino smiled  
gently, "It always works with Usagi-chan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come back to me..." Usagi called out to him as Mamoru ran through the   
streets as quickly as he could so he could close the distance between  
them once more.  
  
Mamoru reached the lake shortly after and looked around frantically for   
a blonde angel. He gasped when he saw a figure far, far away from him,   
standing on the dock, twirling by herself, streams of golden hair flying  
around her, encircling her in an enchanting manner. He watched as she  
danced by herself, but he knew she was pretending there was someone there,  
because she held her arms out as if wrapping them around someone's shoulders.  
  
He walked slowly toward her, his eyes never leaving her form, his tears  
falling silently.  
  
Usagi spun until she became dizzy. Her eyes opened and she saw the world  
spin around her. The sky was blue and so was the ocean. It was almost  
difficult to tell which was which, and she was glad the dock was reminding  
her she was still on her feet. Her barefeet carried her to the edge, and   
she took a deep breath and tried to steady herself so she could go back  
home to her family. They had been so worried about her the night before,  
and she had selfishly refused to give any explanations.   
  
Dancing had become a part of her now. She remembered dancing with Mamoru  
at the restaurant she was at the previous night, and she had taken a   
liking to waltz. If she could say so herself, she thought she had gotten  
very good at it, thanks to the courses she took in America in her spare  
time. However, no matter how many dancing partners she had switched,  
there was no one who was as perfect as her Mamo-chan...how she fit   
perfectly in his arms when he decided to hold her close, and no one could  
match her footsteps instinctively. With him, it was like floating in the  
water. It was natural.  
  
Her tears caused ripples in the water, and she backed away from the edge  
of the dock. She knew that if her thoughts carried her further, the  
lake would welcome her. Usagi knew how precious life was, after saving  
so many on her nightly battles. How ironic would it be if the other  
senshi found out that the champion of love and justice, the savior of  
Tokyo, decided to take her own life away after repeatedly making speeches  
about how important it was to take life seriously?  
  
But how long would this pain stay with her? Would the aching be there  
forever? Would she ever be happy again?  
  
She continued to step away until she was sure she would not throw herself  
into the water even though the exhausted side of her wished for some  
peace. She covered her face with her hands, and wiped away the stray tears  
that had once again fallen down her already tear-stained cheeks. That was  
when she felt something.  
  
She felt him.  
  
Usagi turned slowly around and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind  
her ear. The movement alone sucked Mamoru's breath away, as he watched  
her from where he stood, a good twenty feet away from her. He froze in   
his tracks and continued to stare.  
  
She studied his face, and her heart pounded with hope. His hair flew  
around his beautiful face, and she could see his tears glimmering from  
the sunlight.   
  
Mamoru held the letter up. From far away, Usagi could tell what it was.   
Her eyes grew wide from recognition and she inhaled sharply. How did he  
possibily get the letter that was never sent?  
  
They stood apart for what seemed like an eternity. Neither moved nor spoke.   
Finally, Mamoru could take the silence no longer.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako." He called out, and let the breeze carry his confession  
to her. " 'It's been four seasons far too long.' "  
  
Usagi stared at her beloved and her expression was one of surprise and joy.   
She dared not pinch herself, in case it was just a dream she was having,   
and a beautiful dream it was, at that.  
  
"Come back to me, Usako...come back to me."  
  
Hesitantly, she smiled at him. And he smiled back.  
  
  
*Summer has past, and Winter's gone too  
The good times and bad, we made it through  
Alone without hope, we carried on  
With love taking us, where we belong  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Fin~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You'll Always Come To My Mind"  
Lyrics by Rosa Puss; Music by Toshifumi Hinata  
  
  
I found this letter today, it was signed "I love you"  
Brought me to a time, when your love was mine  
Seems we just couldn't get enough  
It was good the whole year through  
Spring, Summer, Winter and Fall  
  
Remembering the time, when our worlds were one  
The time, when we had so much fun  
  
You'll always have a place in my heart  
Always be endings and beginnings  
I never knew such a feeling could exist  
Won't you come back and let me feel life again  
  
And whenever I see trees shedding their leaves in the fall  
You'll always come to my mind  
And whenever I see children making angels in snow  
You'll always come to my mind  
  
I miss you more than words can say, where did we go wrong?  
Give me a second chance, to hold you in my arms again  
I'll love you better this time, and I'll never let you go  
Spring, Summer, Winter and Fall  
  
Remembering the time, when you needed me  
The time I loved you endlessly  
  
You'll always have a place in my heart  
Always be endings and beginnings  
I never knew such a feeling could exist  
Won't you come back and let me feel life again  
  
And wnever I see rainbows forming after the storm  
You'll always come to my mind  
And whenever I hear children singing their favorite songs  
You'll always come to my mind  
  
Winter or Spring, Summer or Fall  
You'll always come to my mind  
And whenever I see rainbows forming after the storm  
You'll always come to my mind  
Winter or Spring, SUmmer or Fall  
You'll always come to my mind  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where We Belong"  
Lyrics by Wayne Hernandez; Music by Toshifumi Hinata  
  
Summer has past, and Winter's gone too  
The good times and bad, we made it through  
Alone without hope, we carried on  
With love taking us, where we belong  
  
There were times, I didn't think we'd last  
But in my mind, to live was all I ask  
  
Summer has past, and Winter's gone too  
The good times and bad, we made it through  
Alone without hope, we carried on  
With love taking us, where we belong  
  
I could not imagine, living without the pain  
But like the changing seasons  
It had to go away  
And now we shine as the sun  
  
Summer has past, and Winter's gone too  
The good times and bad, we made it through  
Alone without hope, we carried on  
With love taking us, where we belong  
  
When the day's cold and lonely, and nights are so long  
We'll be where we belong  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
